candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Wafer Windmill
- |previous = Gummy Gardens |next = Cereal Sea |released = June 11, 2014 |difficulty = Medium }} Wafer Windmill is the forty-first episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the fifth episode of World Seven. This episode was released on June 11, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Wafer Vagabond. Story Before episode: Tiffi asks the Dutch Girl the item she is looking for. She replies that she has lost her wafer and says if she cannot find it she will eat the windmill. After episode: Tiffi uses a metal (or, in this case, wafer) detector to find the wafer and the Dutch Girl does not worry about eating the windmill, and the windmill smiles. New things The central Candy Cannon in Level 600 can dispense three types of items - Ingredients, Candy Bombs, and Liquorice Swirls. Previously, the Candy Cannons only dispensed a maximum of two types of items. Levels Wafer Windmill contains levels 591-605. *Easiest level: Level 604 *Hardest level: Level 593 This episode contains some hard levels like 591, 593, 596, and 603. It also contains level 600, an ingredient level. It is also the first level in which a dispenser dispenses three types of things. This episode is considered easier than the previous episode, Gummy Gardens. There are 8 jelly levels , 6 ingredients levels , and 1 candy order level . Gallery/Directory Where is my wafer.png|Where is my wafer? Hi there! Looking for something.png|Hi there! Looking for something? Wafer Windmill Beginning.png|Yes! I lost my wafer! Soon, I'll eat the windmill! Hold on! I will find it for you.png|Hold on! I'll find it for you! Let me use a sound detector to help you find your wafer.png|Let me use a detector to find the wafer. Wafer detected.png|Wafer detected! Terrific! Thank's a lot!.png|Terrific! Thank's a lot! Level 591.png|Level 591 - |link=Level 591 Level 592.png|Level 592 - |link=Level 592 Level 593.png|Level 593 - |link=Level 593 Level 594.png|Level 594 - |link=Level 594 Level 595.png|Level 595 - |link=Level 595 Level 596.png|Level 596 - |link=Level 596 Level 597.png|Level 597 - |link=Level 597 Level 598.png|Level 598 - |link=Level 598 Level 599.png|Level 599 - |link=Level 599 600fb.png|Level 600 - |link=Level 600 Level 601.png|Level 601 - |link=Level 601 Level 602.png|Level 602 - |link=Level 602 603fb.png|Level 603 - |link=Level 603 604fb.png|Level 604 - |link=Level 604 605fb.png|Level 605 - |link=Level 605 Wafer Windmill map on Facebook.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This is the 3rd episode in the row to have alliteration. *This episode was released on the same date as Jurassic Jaws in Dreamworld. *Wafer Windmill is the last episode by alphabetical order in Reality. *This is the first episode to have only one candy order level. *This is the fourth time the first word of the episode in Reality is used before. It has Wafer like Wafer Wharf. The first time with Candy Town, Candy Factory and Candy Clouds, second with Chocolate Mountains and Chocolate Barn and third with Jelly Jungle and Jelly Wagon. If the Dreamworld series are added in as well, it will be a total of six times (the fourth with Sleepy Slopes and Sleepy Sunrise and the fifth with Funky Factory and Funky Fortress). *This continues the trend of no timed levels as they are absent once again. *This episode breaks the trend of every level containing conveyor belts as levels 591 and 604 do not have conveyor belts. *There are five 4-colours levels in this episode, which is more than most episodes. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes as they are absent once again. *This is the first episode since Cupcake Circus which ends with an 4-coloured level. *Every level in this episode has some type of liquorice. (That is, if conveyer belts are made out of liquorice.) *Like Sweet Surprise, Pudding Pagoda and Meringue Moor, this episode starts with a hard level. *All ingredient drop levels in this episode require 2 types of ingredients. *This episode contains the fourth string of more than two ingredients levels. *The end of the story has an error: It says "Thank's a lot" when it should say "Thank'''s '''a lot." *On mobile devices, the windmill always show a happy face regards of level number. On Facebook, the windmill will always show a sad face until the wafer is found at the end of Level 605. * This episode contains Level 594, a level that looks like a windmill. * When this episode was released on mobile devices, the level numbers get wider and much clearer. This made the game more attractive on mobile devices. Category:World Seven Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014